Fromblue
by Anny01
Summary: Bueno mi primer capitulo! :   .  ... Clea despues de haber vivido con sus padres, decide cambiar y apartarse del mundo... Decide irse a FROMBLUE un verdadero paraíso tropical... pero ella no se imagina los misterios y aventuras que va a encontrar...


**Holaa! soy Ann ojalá disfruten mi historia! **

* * *

**Prefacio.**

El miedo es una sensación que llega cuando menos te la esperas, cuando menos la quieres o cuando menos la necesitas, pero al final, siempre te ayuda a ser otro. A cambiar.

Cuando me decidí a afrontar mis miedos me di cuenta de que la mayoría de mis temores fueron provocados por mi propio miedo y lo que ocasionó ese miedo fue el temor a afrontarlo.

**Capitulo 1 - Sentimientos.**

Nunca he sabido exactamente cuál es mi propósito en este mundo, – se que nadie lo sabe - a veces me dan ganas de estar sola en un lugar perdido y no saber nada de nadie; pero luego cuando lo pienso bien, me doy cuenta de que debo ayudar, el problema es que… no sé en qué sentido.

Por eso eh decidido cambiar el modo de mi comportamiento, y que mejor que cambiar de país o ciudad, e iniciar una nueva vida, una nueva forma de ser y dejar todo atrás.

Si es que puedo.

En 2 días, viviré sola un tiempo en una pequeña isla llamada Fromblue, la cual no es muy conocida y tiene poco turismo, por lo largo que es el trayecto hacia allá, por lo difícil que es llegar y también por estar muy alejada de todos los países y continentes - por lo menos eso es lo que dicen en su página web -.

Y eso es lo que necesito, estar en mi mundo, en mi burbuja y que nadie venga y la reviente de repente.

Fromblue es una isla maravillosa; por lo que he averiguado en la página, sé que solo tiene 112 habitantes y que todos se conocen, por lo que son muy solidarios, y cuando alguien nuevo llega siempre organizan una fiesta de bienvenida, debe ser muy divertido.

A parte de todo eso, hay una pequeña historia deambulando por una de las pocas páginas web que hablan de ella; se dice que las costas de la hermosa Fromblue y por los alrededores de sus bosques interminables y oscuros, se esconde una historia secreta, la cual solo algunos habitantes de la isla la saben en concreto, ya que se ha rumoreado mucho. Aquellas personas que saben esta historia niegan todas las versiones que inventa la gente; dicen que no la dirán, que la gente debe darse cuenta sola y si eso sucede, deben mantener el silencio.

De vez en cuando esto me da escalofríos, me pregunto ¿qué me espera en aquel lugar?, y también a veces dudo en la idea de irme o no. Sé que pueden ser rumores y cosas de la gente, pero, ¿qué sucedería si fuera de verdad?; a veces siento mucho… miedo.

A la única persona que le he contado estas cosas de la isla, ha sido a mi hermana, no sé por qué le contaba esas cosas, ella tiene 16 y yo 23, sin embargo le tengo miedo a estas cosa. Anna me asegura que son cuentos de viejos y que no debo tenerles miedo, pero ella no es la que viajará.

Sé que soy bastante mayor como para tenerle miedo a...

- Clea - Me llamó mamá con un grito desde la cocina, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? – Le grité de mal humor desde mi pieza, no tenía ganas de bajar.

- Ven para acá, ahora mismo y no me grites – Me ordenó en un grito que hizo que retumbara la casa.

La voz de mamá se oía diferente, como si se quebrara al terminar cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente y con mucho cuidado, no quería caerme como me pasa seguidamente en esa escalera, en fin, me tropecé igual, esta vez sin alcanzar a golpearme contra el suelo, me levanté, y me dirigí lo más despacio posible hacia la sala donde me esperaba mamá. Ella tenía una cara horrible, casi pensé que se desmallaría.

- Hija, solo faltan 2 días para que te vayas… - Me recordó con un tono penoso; hice un gesto fingido de dolor, no quería que pensara que era una persona sin sentimientos, pero de verdad me alegraba de que quedara tan poco.

- Si mamá y me entristece mucho pero debo… - En ese mismo minuto me interrumpió con sus pequeños lloriqueos seguidos por un llanto que sonaba muy desagradable.

-Si… yo también estoy muy triste, primera vez que te irás por tanto tiempo… - Dijo entre sollozos – mi pequeña se me va…

No se me ocurrió nada que decir en ese momento, mamá lloraba inconsolablemente. Pero no pude aguantar y rompí el silencio.

- Mamá tengo 23 años, ya no soy una niña, esto debía pasar en cualquier momento – La trate de consolar, pero mi voz sonó mucho más dura de lo que deseaba.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres eso? Digo podrías… - Dijo secándose las lagrimas.

Evité esa pregunta y contesté sin pensarlo dos veces. Aquella pregunta era la que mamá y Anna habían estado haciéndome hace meses, no entendía por qué no se rendían. Tenía miedo de arrepentirme a último minuto.

Pero no.

- Si – Dije de una forma que no sonó muy convencida.

- ¿Segura? – Preguntó un poco decepcionada.

- Mamá, por favor, no me voy a arrepentir, Fromblue es un gran lugar – Dije, pero esta vez segura de mi misma.

- Si, lo sé… - Se detuvo un momento, pero luego siguió – solo que no entiendo por qué estás tan empeñada en irte, ¿te molesta algo?

En ese momento intenté no explotar, pero fue imposible, no entiendo cómo es posible que no se diera cuenta de lo mal que estoy acá…

Y exploté.

-¡¿Que no entiendes lo que me pasa? – Le grité tan fuerte que me raspó la garganta – Mamá, este año me ha pasado de todo y tu todavía no te das cuenta de por qué me quiero ir…

-¡No me grites! – Se le pusieron los ojos llorosos otra vez y gritó tan fuerte que tuvo que aclararse la voz.

-¡No estoy gritando! Solo estoy discutiendo contigo, ¿no te basta con lo que vivimos ayer? y tú estás aquí como si nada… - Tuve que parar un minuto, me temblaban las piernas, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer de rodillas en ese mismo instante, solo con recordar el hecho de ayer me daban ganas de llorar – No me sirve estar aquí ¿Qué no lo ves?

El hecho de ayer me había dejado más segura de irme, es horrible pensarlo, no quiero presenciar más peleas de mis padres.

_**Yo y Anna oíamos desde mi pieza todo el escándalo que se formaba en la cocina.**_

_**- ¿Qué tipo de padre eres Joe? Por tu culpa se va Clea… ¡mírate! – Le gritaba mamá a papá que estaba en un estado no muy presentable, digamos ebrio.**_

_**-¿Qué? Ahora yo tengo la culpa, si claro, ¿y tú? - Se detuvo un momento, me imagino que debe haber sido por los efectos del alcohol, luego tomó un tono sarcástico – ¡oh! Discúlpame cierto que estoy en presencia de la reina del mundo, de la que hace todo bien, que no se equivoca…**_

_**-Tú eres el que hace todo mal, avergüenzas a nuestras hijas, en especial a Clea; te crees con el poder de maltratarnos, pero no… - En ese minuto mamá se quedo en silencio en el momento que se escuchó que algo se quebraba.**_

_**-Clea no irá a ningún lado – Gritó papa, murmurando entre medio otras palabras indescifrables.**_

_**- Eres un…mal padre…**_

_**- Mira quien lo dice…**_

_**Mamá se quedo callada un rato y papá tampoco se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que el silencio se rompió.**_

_**- Y ¿Qué crees que pase con Anna? ¿Eh? - Dijo mamá con tono sarcástico - ¿Lo mismo que con Clea? ¿Que no la dejen estudiar en una universidad decente porque su padre es cesante?**_

_**- Sabes perfectamente que eso no fue culpa mía…**_

_**- ¿A no? Entonces, no fue culpa tuya haber llegado ebrio al trabajo, ni tampoco fue culpa tuya haber insultado a tu supervisor…**_

_**- No voy a discutir más contigo, Kelsie - Dijo papá, y luego se escuchó el ruido de la puerta de calle cerrarse.**_

_**En ese momento miré a Anna, se encontraba sumergida en algo que no pude descifrar, sus ojos estaban invadidos por una angustia indescriptible.**_

_**- ¿Estás bien? - Le dije con preocupación.**_

_**- Si… - Me dijo pero la voz se le quebró al final de la afirmación.**_

_**- Iré a ver a mamá… vendré en un segundo.**_

_**Asintió y se acostó en mi cama, aún se notaba la angustia en sus ojos.**_

_**En ese momento bajé rápidamente las escaleras, y cuando llegué a la cocina vi a mamá acuclillada recogiendo los vidrios de la copa que papá había roto.**_

_**-¿Mamá, estás bien? – Le pregunte con preocupación.**_

_**-Sí, ese estúpido de tu padre… – Detuvo su queja seguramente para no herirme, pero de todas formas no lo haría, no sentía ningún cariño hacia él.**_

_**- ¿Te ayudo? - Le ofrecí.**_

_**- No, ya terminé…**_

_**Se paró, me dio un beso en la frente y se quedó mirándome.**_

_**- ¿Tu hermana está bien? - Pregunto con preocupación, ya que era la más pequeña.**_

_**- Angustiada… - Contesté con un tono penoso - ¿Se irá por mucho tiempo?**_

_**Mamá arqueó las cejas como si le sorprendiera la pregunta que le había hecho.**_

_**- No quiero que vuelva esta vez…**_

Mamá me había hablado durante todo el recuerdo, no le había puesto atención, creo que me hacía una pregunta.

- ¿Qué piensas? – Me preguntó, parecía mucho más tranquila.

- ¿De qué?

- De lo que te acabo de decir, ¿Qué no lo escuchaste? – Dijo un poco molesta.

- En realidad… - No supe que decir, no había escuchado nada – Mamá, dejémoslo para mañana debo hacer mi maleta.

- Pero…si falta 2 días….- Se detuvo un momento, y respiró profundo - Ok, buenas noches.

Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que cedió. Me dirigí rápidamente a mi cuarto.

Hice todo lo que tenía que hacer, bañarme, cepillarme los dientes, ponerme el pijama, etc. Aún era temprano por lo que me acosté encima de la cama y puse un CD que me había regalado mi hermana para mi cumpleaños, era muy relajante, tenía sonidos del mar y voces muy suaves.

Me metí en la cama, cerré los ojos, recordé al lugar que iría y me relajé, al pensar en la playa, el mar y en esa maravillosa isla. Muy relajante.

Por lo que averigüé, Fromblue es una isla hermosa; solo hay 4 páginas web en internet que tienen información sobre esta, una de ellas habla de sus riquezas y sus paisajes hermosos, hay unas fotos maravillosas, una de ellas muestra a un grupo de personas con collares de flores y ropas muy ligeras, y atrás de los alegres individuos, la puesta de sol de una forma celestial sobre el increíble mar color turquesa.

Estoy muy ansiosa, al fin voy a poder vivir en un lugar normal, sin preocupaciones que me estresen, por lo menos eso creo.

Ya quiero estar ahí, aquí todos los sentimientos que logro tener son negativos, todo es negativo, mis padres pelean, no puedo entrar a la universidad que quiere mi madre, etc. Todo mal. Nada me retiene aquí.

Solo quiero irme.

En el mismo momento que pensé esas últimas palabras, algo me hizo abrir los ojos, creo que era un sueño, pero no estaba segura.

Solo sé que ya no estaba acostada en mi cama escuchando el CD de sonidos relajantes, sino que en medio de un lugar muy verde, repleto de arboles, pero aún así seco; luego de entre los arboles vi un hermoso y pequeño niño acercándose, su cabello castaño rizado, que se elevaba con el viento, resplandecía con los rayos de sol que entraban entre los árboles, sus ojos de color miel brillaban como pequeñas perlas, su piel color canela era tan perfecta que era imposible dejar de mirarlo, no se veía de más de 10 años.

- Hola – Lo salude, si no era un sueño, no quería quedar mal con el niño, ya que no estaba segura, aunque la perfecta imagen de aquel niño me hizo estar un poco más segura de que era un sueño.

El niño dio un paso atrás. Me levanté lentamente, y luego avancé un paso con un movimiento brusco.

El pequeño dio un salto cuando di ese paso y luego levantó una mano, la elevo hasta la altura de su hombro, y prosiguió a moverla lentamente hacia los lados, dándome un saludo. El pequeñito me dejo impactada cuando me sonrío, sus dientes resplandecían al sol como pequeños cristales, hermosos.

- Soy Clea ¿Cómo te llamas tú? – Lo intenté otra vez. Pero solo soltó una pequeña carcajada entretenida que se disperso en el viento hasta llegar a ser un pequeño silbido.

En ese momento el chico salió corriendo por entre los árboles. Que mal educado, me molesto mucho cuando hizo eso. Por lo que intenté seguirlo, corrí por entre medio de los arboles, pero no lo encontré.

Me detuve y de nuevo de entre lo oscuro del bosque salió otra imagen, pero este no era un niño, tampoco una persona o un tipo de animal que conozca, era un tipo de perro, pero demasiado hermoso como para eso, en cuatro patas era un poco más bajo de mi estatura, y me miraba con sus ojos de color miel con tintes negros, eran muy parecidos e igual de brillantes que los del pequeño niño, su pelaje gris con blanco se veía muy brillante. En un momento me pareció ver unas pequeñas capas de piel a sus costados, parecían alas, pero eso era imposible.

Este animal era muy bello, me miraba fijamente, había un mensaje escondido en su mirada que no podía descifrar, era muy profundo.

Estiré mi mano temblorosa hacia él, tratando de acariciarlo - Ya estaba segura de que era un sueño - pero en ese mismo instante se apartó de mí bruscamente, y se fue rápidamente.

Mi sueño había sido terminado conmigo tirada en el suelo del bosque sin nada que hacer, no entendía donde estaba, hasta que desperté.

El brillo de los pequeños rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana me segaba, en mi frente y en mi cuello había una pequeña capa de sudor, mi pelo estaba esponjoso y despeinado, pero todo estaba bien mientras supiera algo… solo faltaba 1 día.

Me levanté rápidamente, y me dirigí hacia el baño, me mire en el espejo y vi lo mal que lucía, mi cabello color castaño claro se veía desordenado y mis ojos verde oscuro, se veían más oscuros de lo normal. Luego me metí a la ducha y estuve debajo del chorro de agua tibia un buen rato.

Bajé las escaleras, y fui a la cocina, estaba mi mamá sosteniendo una taza de café entre sus manos, era como si no estuviera ahí, tenía una mirada ausente. Me preparé una taza de cereal y me senté en frente de ella. Dio un salto y agitó la cabeza.

- Hola hija, ¿Cómo dormiste? – Me saludó alegremente.

No se me apetecía contarle mi sueño a mamá, no se me imaginaba que podría decir al respecto.

- Bien ¿y tú? – Le pregunté, ya que veía que estaba mucho mejor.

- Perfecta.

Tomé mi cuchara para empezar a comer; no demoré mucho en esta acción. Recogí mi plato y lo lavé rápidamente. Subí las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto y luego me decidí por salir a algún lugar. Así que me dirigí a la puerta, pero mamá empezó con sus interrogativos.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Cruzó sus brazos mientras me hacía la pregunta.

- A pasear por el vecindario, quiero verlo por última vez, mañana me iré temprano… - En ese momento quise detenerme.

- Oh… ok - Tartamudeó, y luego aclaró su voz - Ten cuidado.

Salí de mi casa, librándome de mi madre, afuera hacía mucho calor, pero también había mucho viento. Caminé lentamente por todo el vecindario, recordando mi niñez; al otro día me iría a otro lugar por mucho tiempo. En ese momento me entro un sentimiento extraño, no sabía lo que quería, al mirar ese vecindario, en el que pasé todos los momentos de cuando era pequeña hasta ahora.

En ese momento, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, apareció un chico delante de mí.

- ¡Hola!… Por dios Clea, tanto tiempo - Sus ojos oscuros reflejaban un gran entusiasmo - Los chicos y yo esperábamos que nos topáramos alguna vez, pero no… y además no recordaba tu dirección, ni tu numero de…

- Hola, lo siento mucho Krys, es que… - Lo retuve rápidamente, no sabía que decirle, de verdad que no le veía hace mucho tiempo, y Krys era mi mejor amigo en la secundaria, pero cuando me gradué, nunca volví a salir con los chicos - Solo he estado un poco ocupada, estos últimos año, planeando mi viaje.

Rayos, había olvidado que no lo sabían… Sus ojos de color marrón, se volvieron de entusiasmados, a curiosos.

- ¿Viaje?... ¿A dónde irás?

- Solo me iré a un lugar un poco más tranquilo…

- Oh… - La gran sonrisa en su rostro desapareció por un momento, pero luego sus labios volvieron a curvarse dándome una sonrisa maravillosa que me alegró el día.

No me había dado cuenta cuanto me gustaba estar con Krys, me hacía sentir tan especial…

- Ok, Krys debo irme, quiero ir a despedirme de algunas personas más y… - Me interrumpió.

- Yo solo quería, darte… - Se detuvo para sacar algo de su bolsillo - Esto, lo he sacado siempre cuando salgo de mi casa, por si alguna vez nos topábamos, es solo un pequeño regalo de unos 5 o 6 cumpleaños, navidades… en fin, ten.

Me extendió su mano en donde tenía una pequeña cajita, un poco deteriorada, de color plateado. La tomé y la abrí con muchísimo cuidado.

- Guau, Krys eres increíble, es hermoso… - Le dije al mismo tiempo que vi el collar de plata, tenía un pequeño círculo, en el que estaba grabado un mensaje un poco extraño en un idioma que no supe reconocer.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?...

- Claro.

Tomó el collar y lo pasó por mi cuello para abrocharlo por atrás.

- Es para que te proteja - Dijo al tiempo que se volvía hacia mí.

Le di un abrazo muy grande, que duró bastante tiempo como para que los demás chicos que estaban atrás se dieran cuenta.

- ¡Uauuu…! ¿Qué pasa ahí Krys? - Dijo un chico, mientras los demás reían.

- ¡Cállense idiotas! - Les grito Krys cuando se aparto de mí, luego se dio vuelta y noté su expresión avergonzada.

- Muchísimas gracias, y ¿Qué significa el mensaje? - Le pregunté improvisadamente.

- Eso lo debes averiguar tu, Clea - Me dijo en un tono divertido, mientras se alejaba lentamente sin perderme de vista - Que te vaya bien en tu viaje, te estaré esperando.

Se dio vuelta y siguió caminando hacia los chicos, pero luego se volvió a mirarme.

- ¡Ah! Te daré una pista, lo hicieron en Nueva Zelanda, solo allá saben lo que significa… - Se dio vuelta y esta vez se fue.

- ¡Ok!

Krys había causado un nuevo sentimiento en mí, mi mejor amigo era muy especial para mí, no me había dado cuenta cuanto lo extrañaba.

Estuve paseando todo el día por la ciudad, recordando buenos momentos de mi vida. Me devolví a casa en el crepúsculo. Abrí la puerta.

- Hola, ¿cómo te fue? - Me saludó mamá.

- Hola, súper…me encontré con Krys y los chicos.

- Que bien, ¿Cómo están?

- Locos, como siempre - Bromee, mamá y yo nos reímos.

Subí las escaleras, entre en mi cuarto, me puse algo cómodo y me dirigí hacia la cocina, comí un poco de lasaña que había preparado mamá y luego fregué los platos. Me acerqué a mamá.

- Mañana me iré muy temprano al aeropuerto, así que sería mejor que me despida ahora… - Le dije lo más natural posible.

- Ok… hija - En ese momento se me aferro con una fuerza increíble, me abrazó tan fuerte que no podía respirar.

- Mamá no puedo respirar - Le dije con todo el aliento que pude y ella me soltó - Adiós, mamá te quiero mucho.

- Adiós, yo también te quiero muchísimo, me llamas cuando estés en el aeropuerto - Me dijo.

- Ok.

Subí las escaleras y fui a la pieza de mi hermana.

- Hola… - Le saludé.

- Hola, ¿te irás mañana? - Me preguntó.

- Si, Anna, deséame suerte - Le rogué.

- Suerte… no te preocupes por mamá ni por mí, solo diviértete ¿Ok? ¿Me lo prometes?

- Trataré, te lo prometo, te quiero mucho.

Me dio un abrazo, luego me apartó, y miró mi cuello.

- Yo también… ¿De dónde sacaste ese collar? - Me preguntó sin quitarle los ojos a la argolla que me había regalado dulcemente Krys.

- Me lo dio Krys, fue muy dulce… ¿Por qué? - Esboce una sonrisa cuando recordé ese hermoso momento, de verdad Krys había sido muy tierno.

Anna me miro con sus ojos verdes como platos.

- Guau, esta bellísimo - Se detuvo, tomo aire rápidamente y luego me apuntó con su dedo índice - ¿Te gusta Krys?

No supe que decir, de verdad en la secundaria no lo podía ver de otra forma que no fuera como mi mejor amigo, pero ahora que no nos veíamos hace mucho tiempo… Sentí un sentimiento diferente cuando lo vi.

- ¡No! Como se te ocurre, Krys es solo un amigo - Mentí lo mejor que pude, no me iba bien eso de mentir.

- Ok… - Dijo incrédula y con una sonrisa estupefacta en la cara.

- Buenas noches y adiós - Le corte el tema rápidamente antes de que empezara con sus preguntas.

- Adiós - Se despidió entre medio de risas.

Fui a mi pieza, hice mis maletas rápidamente guardando toda la ropa que pude, y me acosté. Mañana sería todo diferente.


End file.
